Spark
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Calliana Montez met Troy Bolton at the Freestyle club during the winter, there was a spark that set free between them as they sung together for the first time. The two teens get the shock of their lives when they suddenly found each other going to the same school in Albuquerque, Callie and Troy will go through their ups and downs but nothing can stand in between them for long.
1. New Year's Eve, new people

**As I said on my profile note this chapter has been on my memory stick for a while so I figured I might as well get it up now since I have a headache, my head not letting me use my brain to continue on my other stories at this time. Although, it has gone down slightly which is a major bonus because it's been hurting since yesterday morning. (I've even taken headache tablets through that time and I haven't had one since this morning. They seem to do nothing lately.)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this! Please Review and let me know if I did any good.**

**Summary ****– Calliana Montez met Troy Bolton at the Freestyle club during the winter, there was a spark that set free between them as they sung together for the first time. The two teens get the shock of their lives when they suddenly found each other going to the same school in Albuquerque, Callie and Troy will go through their ups and downs but nothing can stand in between them for long.**

***Book-Wide Disclaimer – I do not own anything from High school musical except Calliana/Callie***

**Actress look alike – Phoebe Tonkin (Picture is on story cover)**

**Scene break if needed - ~ 8 ~**

**High School Musical:**** New Year's Eve, new people**

**3****rd**** Person (Callie)**

Callie sat on the dark burgundy coloured sofa, clutching onto a hard-covered book as she read peacefully to herself, ignoring the semi-busy atmosphere of the over-crowded ski lodge that had many different people coming in and out during the night.

Callie was curled up in her red and black polka dot pyjama pants with an old grey sweatshirt that was able to keep her snug and warm, protected from the cold drift that flew through the doors every time it opened up. She was hoping that her mom and older sister Gabriella didn't find out where she was because all she wanted to do tonight was read until it was time to see the New Year's Eve fireworks.

Callie didn't even realise her mother and older sister approach her from behind until her mother took her book from her hands, "Mum!" She whined, trying to reach for the book but her mother kept pulling it back. Both her mother and Gabriella were already in their party clothing, her mother wore a dark red blazer with a long black skirt while her sister had on a silky two-strand red dress that went down to her knees. Callie had been told that they were going to the adult party tonight, while she was supposed to go to some teen party tonight.

Her mother shook her head sternly, "Calliana, its New Year's Eve." She told her daughter, wanting to get her away from the books for a while and have some fun with the other kids, "Enough reading."

"But, mom." Callie started, hating the fact that her mother had called her by her full first name. It's not that she didn't like the name Calliana, it was more the fact that she felt more like a Callie at heart. "I'm almost done with the book." Trying to reach for the book again, but was unsuccessful.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "The teen party?" She reminded her younger daughter, already knowing that she was trying to get out of it.

Gabi smiled at her younger sister, "I've laid out your best clothes, and you'll look pretty in them." She told her. Gabriella was 3 years older than Callie, so she had to go to the adult version of the New Year's Eve party although she'd much rather spend it with her little sister than with other adults. "Come on," She nudged Callie, "I'll help you get ready."

Callie sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this teen party now. She turned to her mother, "Can I at least have my book back?!" She pleaded, holding out her hands, waiting for the book to fall into them.

The Montez mother looked between the book and her youngest for a few seconds, before giving in and hanging it back. "Thank you." Callie smiled, grabbing onto Gabriella's hand as she offered it and walked back to their room to get ready for this party.

**3****rd**** Person (Troy)**

Mrs. Bolton walked around the lodge looking for her missing husband and son, but when she came up with nothing she had instantly known where they would be. The gym.

She walked into the gym wearing her evening outfit which consisted of a long black skirt and a loose green, sparkly top that looked more like an evening jumper. She noticed almost immediately the two familiar figures playing basketball, looking hot and sweaty which was caused by, no doubt, hours of playing basketball. Mrs. Bolton's husband was the local high schools basketball coach while her son was one of the star players, those two practically blend into the basketball court.

Troy was wearing one of his old blue basketball uniforms to practice in while Mr. Bolton wore a pair of red jogging pants and a grey sweater that had a line of sweat coming from the neck like and armpit areas, although you couldn't see much of the sweat on Troy, you could see the thin layer of sweat shining on his skin as the lights reflected off it.

Troy bounced the basketball and turned his back on his father, ready to make the dodge and shot when needed.

Mr. Bolton, who stood behind his son gave him a couple of pointers, "Keep working left Troy," He ordered, giving him advice, "Got to guard the championship we're expectin'. You'll torch em!"

"By going left?" Troy asked, in more of a statement as he already knew what to do.

"Yeah," His father told him, "He looks in the middle, you take it downtown."

Troy nodded, already forming the plan in his head, "Okay, like this?" He jolted his body to his left, pretending like he was going to shoot that way until he twisted to the other direction, going around his father and shooting a perfect score where the ball went in.

Mr. Bolton whooped, catching the ball as it fell through the basket net. He smiled proudly at his son, "That's it man." He went closer to Troy, "Sweet, let's see that in the game."

Mrs. Bolton sighed, knowing they hadn't noticed her yet, "Boys?" She called out to them, looking both impatient and annoyed that they were still playing basketball when they should have left for the party by now.

Troy placed his hand on the ball, ready to take it again for another shot, "Oh, don't worry about me. You'll see that in the game." He confirmed, but then turned his head over to his mother like his father had done.

Mrs. Bolton walked forward into the gym, "Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" She asked, metaphorically.

Troy and his father eyes connected for a moment, before turning back to the woman and nodding, "Yeah." Each of them responded at the same time.

"It's the last night of vacation," She told them, a little exasperation melted into her words before twirling around to show off her evening outfit, "The party, remember?" She directed the last part mostly to her husband.

Troy's father suddenly had a look of realisation set into his face, "Right," He nodded, shuffling the ball in his hands, "The party. New Year's Eve." He had honestly forgot about the party, he wasn't much of a partier but more of an active kind of guy like his son.

Mrs. Bolton sighed for a moment before directing her attention to her only son, "Troy," She spoke, pointing her finger behind her, "They have a kid's party downstairs in the Freestyle club." She wanted him to have some fun while they were at the party, and NOT playing basketball since this trip was supposed to be something to keep all of them away from their usual activities.

Troy's face deflated, "A kid's party?" He repeated in disbelief, wondering if he had heard her wrong. His father tried passing the basketball back to him, but he wasn't looking as he was waiting for a response from his mother who stood by the doorway.

"Young adults." Mrs. Bolton quickly corrected seeing her son's look, "Now go, show up." She gestured behind her again, silently telling him to get showered and dressed for the party.

Troy bounced the basketball towards his mother a metre and held on one finger, "One more." He begged, if he had to go to a stupid kid's party then he wanted to have at least one more try at the dodge movement his father taught him.

Mrs. Bolton let out a small sigh and let her head tilt back in annoyance. She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for her husband and son to finish the shot, knowing full well she wasn't about to stop them anyway.

Troy twisted around once again and made the shot, "There we go," He exclaimed with a smile, "That's the way to end it." He passed the basketball to his father and with great inner protest he went to his room to shower and change for the party.

**3****rd**** Person (Party)**

The party was in full swing with different aged kids that were over 13 years old, two singers about the age of 16 were currently using the karaoke machine up on the small platform in the middle of the room.

Troy strolled in though a glass door wearing a light blue blouse covered with an old black blazer, he opted to wear his everyday jeans with his outfit not even willing to do anything other than just sit around until it was time to move on to wish his parents a happy New Year's Eve. He placed his hands in his pockets, dodging the crowd as he moved into the room wanting to be away from the door but somewhere where he could actually see everything that was going on.

On the other side of the room, Callie walked in with a small blue bag that was slung over her shoulder but pressed between the crook of her arm and her body. She wore a pair of black slim jeans with a dark sky blue short-sleeved blouse and on her feet were a pair of black boots that covered her calf's with small flaps at the top of them. Gabriella had styled her hair for her tonight, so waves of raven coloured curls fell down to the middle of her upper arm.

Callie dodged the group of people, holding her book to her chest as she weaved through the loud crowd. She smiled slightly when some of the kids did something funny to get her attention but she carried on over to the sofa that was near a closed-in fireplace. Callie quickly sat down, sliding the blue bag off her shoulder and resting on the cushioned sofa before opening back up her book to continue reading from where her mother had stopped her from earlier.

"All right!" The announcer on the performance stage called out through the microphone as he turned to the crowd, "How about that for a couple of snowboards?" He gestured the blonde girl and young man beside him who had just finished singing a song through the karaoke. Each of them made a small goodbye to the crowd before going their separate ways towards their own friends. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" He bellowed, looking around at the crowd trying to pick out any hands, but he didn't see any. He made a signal to the lighting directors and two small spotlights started to go around the room, looking for its next victims.

Callie was struck out of readying by a bright light shining right at her, she looked up in confusion and everyone around her seemed to be cheering towards her. On the other side of the room guys had started to pull Troy up to the stage, he had been struck by the spotlight too. Callie timidly closed her book as the host came over to her and offered his hand for her to take. The book seemed to slip out of her hand and flopped onto the chair as she was grabbed and pulled up, the host walked her over to the stage but Callie looked sickly scared now knowing what was happening. She was going to have to sing in front of all these people, something she hasn't done since she was a kid and it was the last time because she had fainted before even the first verse got out.

Troy on the other hand kept protesting, trying to get away in vain but kept being pushed towards the stage, "Look I can't sing." He told them, not wanting to sing in front of all these people. "No, guys-" He was cut off by being pushed up onto the small platform with a girl that was just a bit shorter than he was but she had a natural beauty to her.

Callie was pushed onto the stage still feeling reluctant, she had immediately wrapped her arms around herself as if cocooning herself from the waves of nerves and fear. She glanced to the guy beside her, she had seen him struggle to not come up as well but mostly she was too in shock to try and run away, and now she was here. The guy had soft brown hair and he wore clothing that also showed that he never wanted to be here just like her. Callie couldn't help but think he looked cute, even by just looking at him once.

The host came in between Callie and Troy holding the microphone Troy needed to use to actually sing, "Someday," He started, "Someday you guys might thank me for this." The guy cringed, "Or not?" He shrugged before placing the microphone in Troy's hand and leaving the stage ready to hear the two sing.

The music started playing and Callie started to breathe in and out, trying to calm her nerves down enough for her to actually sing.

Troy looked around for a moment before sighing and putting the microphone back in its holder, knowing he's stuck in this thing now. He cleared his throat before starting to sing, doing his part of the song anyway, "_Living in my own world_" He glanced at Callie for a moment, who had had a quick look at him too before continuing, "_Didn't understand_," He kept glancing at the karaoke screen that was attached to the ceiling which highlighted words when the time came, "_That anything can happen. When you take a chance._" He turned around, about to walk off the stage but stopped when Callie had taken a deep breath and started to sing her part.

"_I never believed in_," Troy turned around to her, seeing Callie singing into her mic but still wrapping her arms around herself unable to stop the nerves. "_What I couldn't see_," Troy started to walk back to his mic, actually wanting to sing with this girl who looked his age. "_I never opened my heart_," Callie continued to sing.

Troy leaned into his mic, "_Ohh-_"

Callie started to let a small smile slip onto her lips as she heard him singing with her, "_To all the possibilities, ohh-_"

"_I know,_" Callie and Troy sung at the same time before Callie sung a line on her own, "_That something has changed,_"

"_Never felt this way,_" Troy and Callie kept glancing at each other as they sung, each of them starting to smile.

"_And right here tonight,_" Callie started to feel her nerves slowly melt away as she sung with this cute guy.

(Both) "_This could be the start, of something new._"

(Callie) "_It feels so right,_"

(Both) "_To be here with you, ooh_"

"_And now lookin' in your eyes,_" Callie and Troy look at each other, both of them starting to feel calmer as they started to sing together in tune.

(Callie) "_I feel in my heart,_"

(Both) "_The start of somethin' new,_"

Troy grinned, "_Ohhhh, yeahh_" He started to take off his jacket and threw it to the crowd, still looking at Callie doing so.

(Troy) "_Now who'd of ever thought that... oh,_"

"_We'd both be here tonight... yeah,_" Callie started to unwind her arms from her body as they sung at the same time, now clutching onto the microphone connected to the holder, but still keeping her eyes on the cute guy singing with her. Troy watched Callie as he began to feel more and more comfortable on stage.

(Callie) "_Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter,_"

(Troy) "_Brighter, brighter,_"

(Callie) "_Oh, with you by my side,_"

(Troy) "_By my side,_" The crowd behind the two started to clap and encourage them to continue, everyone in the room had turned to them and started to cheer for the two who seemed to have forgotten they were actually there while they were singing.

(Both) "_I know... that somethin' has changed, never felt this way,_"

(Callie) "_Oh I know it for real,_"

(Both) "_This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you... oh, and now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart,_"

(Callie) "_The start of somethin' new,_"

Troy grabbed onto his microphone holder and tilted it with his body but still singing through the mic, "_I never knew that it could happen, 'til it happened to me. Ohhh, yeah,_"

Callie giggled at the sight and took of microphone off its holder so she could hold it in one hand, she started to sing along with him, "_I didn't know it before,_" Troy stopped so she could sing the next part before he jumped in, "_But now it's easy to see,_"

"_Ohhh.._" Callie and Troy tuned in together, "_It's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh.._" Troy started to walk towards Callie who was fiddling with the microphone holder as she smiled at him, "_And now…lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart_," Troy grabbed onto Callie's left hand for a second as she held her mic in the right but let go as they continued to sing, "_That it's the start of something new,_" Callie had fallen back off the stage for a second before someone pushed her back on, now making her walk towards Troy this time, "_It feels so right –_"

Callie brushed a hand threw her hair, making it stay away from her face, "_To be here with you…oh._"

Even though Callie and Troy didn't realise it, but they were about 35cm apart from one another as they sung together again, "_And now…lookin' in your eyes,_"

Callie touched her chest, "_I feel in my heart,_"

(Both) "_The start of something new,_"

(Troy) "_The start of something new,_"

"_The start of something new,_" Callie and Troy finished, looking at each other with beaming smiles, adrenaline running through their veins.

Their microphones slowly lowered as Troy put out his hand as if to shake someone else, "I'm Troy," He introduced himself, more than willing to get to know this stunning brunette. They ignored the crowd behind them, pretending they were alone.

Callie grinned, "Callie." She accepted his hand and shook it slightly, both of them never leaving each other's eyes as if they were drawn to one another.

~ 8 ~

After the song Callie had found a blue blanket to wrap around her shoulders and carried a small mug of hot chocolate in her hands like Troy did, the two of them opted to stand outside and talk till the fireworks started. Outside the freestyle club you could see miles of the vast black sky, just waiting to be lit into a thousand lights.

Troy walked beside her, "But seriously," He protested, he and Callie had been talking about the performance for the last five minutes and he was sure that she had to be a singer, with that type of voice anyway, "You have an amazing voice," He bragged, "You're a singer right?" He guessed.

Callie shook her head with a small chuckle, "No, I did some church choir with my sister back when I was 12." She told him, Callie felt like she could tell Troy anything. "I tried a solo and nearly fainted." She explained. It was true, Gabriella had also tried it and had the exact same result, so they seemed to be more alike in more ways than one.

"Really?" Troy exclaimed, shocked. "Why is that?" He wondered curiously, he had noticed that she was a little closed in at the beginning of the song but as they went through more she had seemed to be gaining more confidence in herself.

Callie grinned, "I took one look at all those people staring at me," She started, "The next thing I knew, I was starting at the ceiling. It was the end of my solo career." She shrugged, taking a sip of hot chocolate from her mug.

Troy looked a little skeptical, "The way you can sing, that's kind of hard to believe," He commented, not fully believing her although everything she says feels like the truth to him.

Callie nodded her head to the freestyle club, "That was the first time I did something like that, that was so cool." Excitement rushed through her veins unlike before when they were filled with nerves and fear. She couldn't help but feel that singing with Troy tonight, might have been the best thing that's ever happened to her.

"I know," Troy agree without a moment's hesitation, "Completely." He nodded.

"You sounded like you've done a lot of singing too," Callie countered, wanting to know whether or not if he was a singer as well since he had already asked her personally. He had an amazing voice, it sounded like he's had a lot of practice with it too.

Troy nodded, seriously, "Very, my showerhead is very impressed with me." His answer made Callie laugh in amusement, which made him carry on with her.

In the background everyone was counting down till the fireworks were launched, meaning it was New Year's Eve. "8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BANG!" Callie and Troy looked up in union as they saw dozens of fireworks burst into the midnight's sky, combusting into hundreds of different toned colours.

Callie and Troy looked at each other intently, ignoring everyone screaming in joy behind them. The both of them started to lean in before Callie suddenly looked to the side of her, bring herself back slightly, "Um, I should probably find my mom and sister, wish the two of them a happy new year." She told Troy, looking sorry that she had to go since part of her was screaming at her to stay and get to know him more.

"Yeah, me too." Troy nodded, with a smile also coming out of his daze, "I mean, not you mom," He quickly corrected knowing he was now making a fool of himself in front of her, "My mom, and dad." Callie nodded, noticing how stuck he was. Troy suddenly bloomed with an idea, "Uh, I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow." Troy smiled, getting out his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah." Callie beamed, getting out her own mobile from her jeans pocket, all for exchanging her number with Troy. Each of them had placed their hot chocolates on the high table beside them as they got their mobile devices out. "Here," Troy held up his phone, wanting to take a picture of Callie. Callie had looked up and smiled at the camera, knowing what he was about to do.

As soon as Troy took the photo he had passed over his phone to Callie, she typed in her number while Troy had taken her own phone, to both take a picture of himself and apply his number to the contact information. "There you go," Troy grinned, passing back over Callie's number.

Callie smiled and turned to walk away as soon as she got her phone back, knowing that she had to go now otherwise she'd turn back. Troy didn't even realise that she was gone as he was looking at the picture he had taken of Callie to go with her number.

As soon as Troy had realised Callie was gone from beside him he had sighed in sadness, but then he glanced at the picture on his phone once more and whispered, "Callie." He smiled softly, before turning back to the Freestyle club and making his way back up to his family's room.

**Okay, so this is the first chapter. Did any of you like it?**

**Oh! All my clothing for Callie will be under my quotev page marked under 'calliana party' and my polyvore link is placed on my Profile under my profile picture.**


	2. New day, new school

**I felt like doing more of this story right now, but I've done more than half of the next chapter for Mermaid Magic which should be up tomorrow (Smiley face)**

**ALL CLOTHING WILL BE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT (FIND THE LINK UNDER MY PROFILE) – The name for the clothing this chapter is 'Callie new school day'.**

**High School Musical: New day, new school**

**3****rd**** Person (School)**

Callie woke up today in her new bed, inside the new house Callie and her mother are now living in. Gabriella had already gone back to Stanford for another year which meant she was staying on campus instead of having to travel a far distance from an apartment in town. Stanford was the exact school that Callie's mother had planned for both her girls off to, after high school, one of which was already there. Miss Montez had promised Callie that they would still be in Albuquerque until she graduates now, Callie was nervous. That was an understatement and she was smart, smart enough to know that she has already been in enough papers and school boards to be talked about.

Callie was now walking down the hallways of 'East High School', the new school that she would be attending for the next two years before she had to go off to college and start a new future for herself. Callie wore dark skinny-jeans with a dark red blouse and a black blazer on top of it. Her shoes were white ballet-flats since it was rare to see her wearing heals. Her hair was styled herself, as it was down in its natural midnight waves.

Callie was twiddling her fingers around in nervousness as she walked in between her mother and the principle; Principle Matsui. She turned to her mother in panic, "Mom, I think I feel sick," She breathed; every time she had gone to a new school it was always the same. Callie was named the brain-box of the school so it automatically didn't make her any friends, or at least very many.

Callie's mother just smiled and put a comforting arm around her daughter, "It's always nervous on the first day at a new school," She told her, as if they had done this a million times already, which wasn't far off honestly. "You'll do great like you always so,". Miss Montez made Callie stop for a moment and she rubbed her daughter's arms, trying to calm the nerves down, "I've made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate." She assured her daughter, knowing that this was one of the huge problems that Callie had since she was born. Just like Gabriella had before she went to college, they had moved around a lot because of the job.

Principle Matsui spoke up, "I have reviewed your impressive transcripts," He told Callie, he was beyond impressed with her and with no doubt she'd get an early admissions into any prestigious school she wanted, "I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High." He passed over the necessary documents needed for her, everything between timetables, to a map that was inside the large brown envelope. Principle Matsui was 100% sure that having Calliana Montez in his school would be of great benefit for the future.

Callie cringed in discomfort and turned back to her mother, "I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." She whined, she loved being smart but she also knew that would come at a price sooner or later.

Miss Montez smiled slightly and gently placed her hands on Callie's cheeks, "Just be Calliana." She advised, knowing that this was going to be hard on her daughter again. Calliana was the strongest girl she's ever met other than Gabriella, if those two were the same age you would have thought they'd be twins. She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead before letting go.

Principle Matsui smiled slightly before gesturing the stairs near them, "This way," He told Callie who seemed to have let go of her mother in great internal-protest. All the way up the stairs Callie had kept glancing back at her mother who just smiled and gave a small wave.

~ 8 ~

The Principle mentioned which room for Callie to go in and after five minutes she had eventually found it, all around the room teenagers were sitting on desks and talking to each other without a care for anything.

Callie had glanced around the room for a moment, not even noticing the fact that Troy was sitting on one of the tables near her; talking to his friends. When she saw the mid-thirty's woman sitting in a sofa chair at the front of the room, Callie had automatically assumed that this woman was indeed 'Miss Darbus', her new home room teacher.

Callie went up to the woman with a small smile, "Miss Darbus?" She held out a different brown envelope that had some of her transcript information that needed to be handed to her. Miss Darbus nodded at her, telling her to take a seat at the back where there was a free chair.

Callie glanced at the seat and started to make her way to the back of the room, trying to ignore bumping into two blondes that looked to be related. "Excuse me." She told them politely, maneuvering herself between the two to get past them. Callie didn't even realise that Troy Bolton was staring at her in shock and hope, wondering if that really was the Callie he met during the holidays.

The school bell went off just as Callie had found her seat and sat down. Miss Darbus started to speak to the class, as everyone gradually but quickly sat in their assigned seats, "Alright," She called to everyone, getting up from her comfortable seat at the front of the room, "I trust you all had splendid holidays!" She held Callie's information in her hand as she stood, she had been in the middle of reading it when the bell went off, "Check the new sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities." Troy was still looking back at Callie, who was currently rummaging through her bag to find something she needed. "Mr. Bolton." Darbus snapped, now getting Troy to sit back around and actually listen to her. She continued to speak in a loud tone so all the class could hear her, "Especially our winter musicale. We will have single auditions…and pairs for our two leads."

Chad looked towards his friends and blew a raspberry as if making a joke out of the whole thing, which made some of the kids laugh. Miss Darbus turned to him not looking amused at all, more like annoyed, a look clearly saying that she's had to put up with this kind of behaviour for a while now, "Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning," She told him sternly, "Not a hockey arena." She pointed to the basketball that was currently occupying Chad's desk. Chad quickly put it between him and the desk, not willing to bet anything that Miss Darbus would take it and throw it out like the devil she is.

Miss Darbus started to stroll up the isles between the desks as she spoke, "There is also a final sign-up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition," She announced, not realising Troy was getting out his phone, ready to call the number he had gotten over the winter holidays by Callie, "Chem Club president Taylor McHessey can answer all of your questions about that," She pointed to Taylor who had put her hand up determinedly.

Troy pressed the call button on the picture of Callie, suddenly a phone charm echoed throughout the classroom. Callie's eyes widen, knowing it was coming from her own phone and with that she quickly dug around in her bag to try and find it, not even realising Troy wear an expression of realization plastered on his face.

"Ah!" Miss Darbus let out, hearing the song of the dreaded phone machines once again, "The cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning." She grabbed a small silver tin from beside her sofa chair just as Sharpay and Ryan got out their phone to check and see if it was theirs that were ringing, unfortunately for them Miss Darbus had seen this, "Sharpay and Ryan. Cell phones!" She demanded, holding out the small tin for them to put their cell phones in, "I will see you in detention." Sharpay's mouth dropped with a gasp while Ryan just looked confused and shocked.

Miss Darbus went around to Callie who had finally gotten her phone out of her bag. Callie had taken one look to see who was calling her, she was shocked to see Troy's picture that had come up on the screen. "Miss Montez." Miss Darbus spoke from above her, making Callie look up from her phone, "We have a zero tolerance for cell phones in this class," She told the young woman, then holding out the tin box for Callie's phone to go in. "We will get to know each other very well in detention. Cell phone." She demanded and Callie instantly place her phone with Sharpay and Ryan's, just as her own mouth gaped in shock. "And, welcome to East High, Miss Montez."

Miss Darbus continued down the aisle and saw that Troy was still on his phone as well, "Mr. Bolton, I see your phone is involved." She placed the tin bucket in front of Troy who was currently closing his phone with a busted look plastered on his face, "So, we will see you in detention as well." She told him as Troy placed his phone in the bucket.

Chad put up his hand slightly, stuttering slightly in shock, "T-That's not a possibility, Miss Darbus. Your honour, see cos we have basketball practice, and Troy-" He was cut off by Miss Darbus herself, who was getting frustratingly annoyed this morning.

"Ahh!" She barked, "That will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth. Count 'em." Leaving Chad zipping his lips together to prevent anything else coming out of his mouth that would land him extra time in detention, as he now already has one.

In the back Taylor decided to be dumb and turn to someone next to her and speak in a smug tone, "Could be tough for Chad," She commented, "He can't count that high." Unfortunately for her just like Sharpay and Ryan, Miss Darbus had heard her speaking.

"Taylor McHessey. 15 minutes!" Miss Darbus yelled. Taylor started to look like a gaping fish as Darbus slammed the bucket down on Troy's desk with a loud thud, "Shall I continue?" She questioned all the students metaphorically, "Holidays are over people!" She was more than fed up about the behaviour by now. "Way over!" She let out a breath to relive herself slightly, "Now, any questions? Comments?" Glancing around the room.

Callie noticed that a guy in the back raised his hand a little, after she had come out of her slight shock when she realised what type of homeroom she was in this year. "Jason?" Miss Darbus called, noticing the hand as well.

It was kind of like Jason was completely oblivious to everything that had just happened since he asked, "So, how were your holidays Miss Darbus?" A collection of groans were simultaneously let out around Callie but she herself just felt a small smile slip onto her face, she had found it a tiny bit amusing. "What?" Jason questioned, looking confused as to why everyone was groaning around him.

The school bell went off signalling the end of the home-room period. Troy rushed out of the room, wanting to see Callie come out of the room and make sure he didn't miss her.

Callie had noticed that Troy from her winter break was here, when she did she had to make a double-take at him. The fact that they had just coincidently managed to end up at the same school, even the same homeroom class was amazing. Callie quickly slung her school bag over her shoulder and made her way out to the hallway.

When Callie made her way out of the classroom door she looked around in every direction till she felt a hand on her upper arm, "Hey?" A male voice said, Troy.

Callie smiled at him, "I don't –" She started.

"Believe it." Troy finished, with an identical smile on his face.

"Well me-" Callie began again but was interrupted once again by Troy finishing her sentence.

"Either." Troy finished, letting go of Callie's arm. "But how?" Was all that he could ask.

Callie grinned, "My mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque." She explained, getting giddy about the fact that this was indeed not a dream, "I can't believe you live here. I got out of packing to look for you around the lodge on New Year's Day. But, you weren't there?!" She stated in more of a question, she had told her sister about meeting Troy at the lodge and the fact that she wanted to say a proper goodbye. But the question of where Troy actually lived never came up, and he never asked her either.

"We had to leave first thing," Troy whispered back, holding Callie's arm again so they would start walking while they talked.

Callie frowned, following him in walking, "Why are you whispering?" She asked, confused.

"What?" Troy countered confused still whispering, but they figured out what she was telling him, "Oh, uh. My friends they know about the snowboarding," He cringed, "The singing, not so much." He admitted. Callie kept glancing at her schedule the Principle had given her so she could find her next classes, she listened to Troy at the same time though. It was always easy to multi-task for her. Someone passed Troy and said a greeting before carrying on down the hallway.

"Too much for them to handle?" Callie guessed, glancing at Troy as she was getting the idea that he was somewhat popular at this school.

"No-No," Troy quickly denied, not wanting Callie to get the wrong idea. "It was cool," He told her, meaning every word of it because that was the one time he actually felt like he could let go of everything and just be himself, not the basketball guy everyone else knows. Troy let out a small chuckle, "But, you know, my friends. It's uh," Wondering what to say, "It's just not what I do." Callie still listened to him as she glanced at her timetable, "That was, like. A different person-" He tried to explain but was cut off when Callie walked across him, making him stop just before he crashed into her.

Troy frowned for a second before letting out a small smile and following her down the opposite hall, the one Callie started to go down. They rounded one of the corners that led them to the lobby of the school, "So, uh-" Troy began, not really knowing what to say, but he spread out his arms out as if showing something off when they got to the large lobby area, "Anyway, welcome to East High." Callie looked around with a huge smile, actually starting to like the place her mother had put her in.

Troy looked around, just wanting to find something to talk about and not wanting to leave her just yet, "Oh," He exclaimed, noticing the auditions board for the Winter Musicale. He pointed to the board before glancing at Callie beside him, "Now that you've met Miss Darbus. I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that."

Callie let out a small laugh and shook her head at the board, before looking back at Troy, "No, I don't want to sign up for anything, at least not yet," She admitted. "I want to get to know the school first and catch up on classes." She bit her lip and looked at him with thought, "But, if you sign up, I'll even consider coming to the show." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Troy let out a sarcastic chuckle but it was heartedly, "That's completely impossible." He told her making her chuckle, he couldn't do something like that especially with his friends going to the same school and everything. Even his dad worked there, there was no way he could do it secretly anyway but part of him felt the need to do it, but only with Callie with him and no one else.

Troy inwardly groaned when the voice of Sharpay came from behind the audition board, "What's impossible Troy?" The pink-styled blonde popped up from behind the board just like Troy thought, she leaned against the board looking at him and completely ignoring the fact that Callie was standing beside them. "I wouldn't think 'impossible' is even in your vocabulary." Suddenly Sharpay's head turned to the raven head, "Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around." She told Troy, looking a bit annoyed since she has wanted Troy for a while now. Sharpay gave them one of her sunny smiles before turning to the board and getting out her thick vibrant pink pen, narrowing her eyes at the audition board she wrote her name under the 'Pair's Auditions', but her writing pretty much took up the entire block of 12 separate lines. Behind her Troy and Callie looked around not knowing what to do now that she interrupted them, Sharpay scribble her name onto the board not paying any attention to them so far.

Sharpay suddenly turned to them after finishing writing her name between the lines, closing back up her pen and noticed they were now staring at her, "Oh!" She exclaimed, "Were you going to sign up to?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she continued to talk about her successes, "My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers," She moved her eyes to just Callie knowing that Troy wouldn't be interested in anything other than basketball, "There are a lot of supporting roles in the show, I'm sure we can find something for you to do." She stated, confident that no one would upstage her and take her lead role. The one she always gets, and of course her brother.

"No, no," Callie quickly shook her head, now knowing by how Sharpay talked, she imagined that the girl liked to be in charge of everything and get everything that she wanted. "I was just looking at all the bulletin boards," She assured the blonde. Callie looked around the lobby slightly, "There's a lot going on at this school." Back in her previous schools there wasn't much you could do, and there wasn't many different clubs except for the brainiacs (like her) and the sport guys (like Troy). "Wow." Callie nodded to herself while Troy just stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable in the presence of Sharpay as he crossed his arms.

Callie looked closer at the pink signature that Sharpay left on the audition sheet for a moment before turning to her with a smile, wanting to be friendly, "Nice penmanship." She commented, before walking off to find her next class and leaving Troy with Sharpay before he could get away from her too.

**Fav, Follow, Review (Sunny smile)**

**My headache is now gone, (Whoop whoop)**

**Tomorrow I have the whole day from 8am – 2:15 of 'quiet study' at school tomorrow (Because about 9/10****th**** of the school will be gone to some kind of fair that's in town and the people who aren't going to it (me and a couple of others) will be staying in school. Urg. LOL.**

**I'll be able to get the last half of H20 catch of the day part one done tomorrow, I'm not a 100% sure what else other update I'll be doing tomorrow though. Maybe a doctor who one?**


	3. Basketball and Science Class

**Now, I was supposed to have had this up yesterday but thanks to my parents, they pretty much dragged me out of the house to do the weekly shopping THEN have dinner out THEN I had to make cupcakes for today's yard sale and that took me to midnight THEN today there was a day-long yard sale, which I had to stay outside all the time because friends were also with us. And then finally by 5pm today I was able to get a break and complete this chapter. (I've had a very busy life this weekend which sucks.)**

**Just a quick note: If you've read the whole story so far, wonderful. So, as you saw in the first chapter when Troy and Callie sung together I was able to put movement nearly easily into the song. I'm trying to do the same for every song that comes up, it's actually harder than it looks to be honest; well it is for me anyway. LOL.**

**This is my first time writing a story that has singing in it, I hope you like it though.**

**Whenever italics come in, unless told otherwise – it means someone is singing. I have to keep stopping and starting my movie played every time a movement comes, which can be annoying because a transcript doesn't tell you the movements. I'm using subtitles for both song and speech instead of a transcript for this one anyway.**

**High School Musical: Basketball and Science Class**

**3****rd**** Person (Troy)**

Troy stood in the middle of the school gym, getting ready with his team before practice started. He kept throwing the basketball up in the air, only to catch it when it came back down. Troy was lost in thought for a moment, thinking about those auditions for that Winter Musicale. Internally he knew he couldn't do it without letting the whole school know about it, but he had this strong urge to go up on that stage and bring Callie with him; to sing their hearts out together like they did during the holidays. There was something between them, he couldn't deny that. There was something about Callie that brings out the real Troy, leaving behind the basketball guy and finally making him a normal person for once – someone people don't have to count on all the time. The Troy that doesn't want his whole life to be about basketball, the Troy that wants to do something for himself but still be his father and friends star Captain and son; but with Callie, all those worries wash away like a rainstorm trying to empty it's water to the ground.

Troy paused keeping his ball stationed in his hands, opening his mouth open like a gaping fish; trying to get the courage to ask his best friend something that's been on his mind since that audition sheet, but he wanted to be cool about it so no suspicions would arise, "So dude," Troy finally spoke, looking casual but on the inside, he was nervous as hell, "You know that school musical thing?" He turned to Chad, who was currently stretching his muscles and getting ready for practice the coach had come up with, "Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?" He asked, knowing that this was the best cover he could come up with that wouldn't raise too many questions or make people automatically assume he was interested in the event.

Chad looked up from the ground to Troy in disbelief, "Who cares?" He exclaimed, finding it slightly odd that his best friend, Troy. Was actually asking that kind of question when he's never had an interest in extra credit before now.

Troy smiled slightly, letting a small chuckle, "It's always good to get extra credit." He played it off, "You know, for College." He said after a moment.

"You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?" Chad counter asked instead as he slowly got up from the ground and picked up his personal basketball.

Troy shrugged, not really knowing, "Maybe?" He said in more of a question, than a statement.

"Troy." Chad stopped him, smiling sarcastically but also with a tint of displeasure with talking about their current subject, "Look, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop, or rock, or anything essential to culture." He told his best friend and captain, starting to stretch his arms above his head but glancing beside him every possible moment, "It's like," He paused, taking down his arms from above his head and having a thoughtful look on his face as he imagine all the horrors within a musical, "Show music. Like costumes and makeup." His body made a shudder before he turned back to Troy, "Oh dude," His face filled with staged horror, "It frightening." He admitted, he wouldn't be caught dead in one of those places. It truly would be horror, he felt sorry for the people who had to be involved in it.

Troy made a breathy chuckle, but it etched with slight sadness knowing his loop hole had gone down the toilet, "I know," He played it off as he nodded, "I thought it'd be a good laugh." He cursed himself slightly when he said the next part that slipped out of his mouth, even though it was partly true, he would never be in to her. "Sharpay's kind of cute too." He told Chad.

Chad snorted, "So is a mountain lion," He retorted, bluntly before grabbing the basketball from under Troy's armpit. Chad looked seriously into Troy's eyes, "But you don't pet it." Chad would rather face down with a hungry eating mammal than the blonde headed lion. He walked off to the other guys, just after giving Troy a pat on his shoulder – not even seeing Troy's dejected look flowing on his face.

Troy made a heavy sigh, putting everything to the back of his head and clapped his hands, making a loud sound echo though the gym, "All right, Wildcats!" He yelled, making sure everyone heard him. "Pair up!" He called to everyone, turning around like Chad did and walked over to the guys. "Let's go, come on."

Every one of the guys started to pass each other the balls and shooting when need be, in pairs just like Troy told them too.

Troy stood in the middle, he had paired up with Jason as others paired up with one another. "_Coach said to fake right,_" Troy copied the same movement as his dad had taught him over the holidays at the lodge, "_And break left._" He had started to sing, while passing the ball to one of his teammates on the other side of the room. "_Watch out for the pick, and keep an eye on defense._"

Troy dodged someone, trying to get free so the ball can come to him, "_Gotta run the give and go, and take the ball to the hole,_" The ball came flying into his hands, letting him dribble as he moved around the court, avoiding others before he's able to shoot, "_But don't be afraid, to shoot the outside "J",_" He shot the basketball out of his hands, landing it with precision into the basket without hassle.

Troy clapped his hands, jumping around slightly, "_Just keep ya head in the game,_" He chanted, catching another ball before starting to bounce it on the floor once again, "_Keep ya head in the game._" He threw the ball to someone else as he used his hands to gesture is own head. "_But don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J",_"

"_Just keep ya head in the game,_" He bounced on his feet, "_U gotta, Get'cha head in the game_."

All the team started to surround Troy in the middle of the game court, each of them putting in their own vocals, "_We gotta get out, get out, get our head in the game,_" They each sung in determination for their captain.

Troy nodded and broke away from the huddle with a jump in his step, "_U gotta, Get'cha head in the game._" He smiled, letting everyone back to shooting and dodging the basketballs.

Basketballs started to fly everywhere to different people every second as the team, once again started to sing in union, "_We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game._"

Troy passed back one of the balls that he acquired while running around, "_C'mon, Get'cha, get'cha head in the game._"

Everyone weaved out within one another, passing basketballs to anyone who was free, "_We gotta, get our, get our, get our head in the game._"

"_U gotta, Get'cha, get'cha head in the game._" Troy replied repeated, throwing another ball.

"_We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game._" Each of the team watched as Troy took one of the basketballs, lining it up to the nearest basket before shooting it with a clear shot. "_Whooo!_" They cheered, seeing it go through the hoop easily.

Troy grabbed another ball, ready to make another shot into the hoop, "_Let's make sure, that we take the rebound,_" He shoots, and scores, "_Cause when we get it, then the crowd will go wild._" Jason lines himself up, but misses the shot, "_A second chance grab it and go, maybe this time we'll hit the right notes._"

Troy pauses, "_Wait a minute,_" He sung, throwing the basketball behind him, "_It's not the time or place,_" He felt his mind slipping to Callie and the singing auditions, "_Wait a minute, get my head in the game._" He told himself, "_Wait a minute, get my head in the game._" Everyone started to move away from him, "_Wait and minute, wait a minute_." Troy clapped his hands once before turning to join the rest of his team.

One of his teammates threw him an unclaimed basketball before everyone got into a circle around him, "_I gotta, get my, get my head in the game._" Troy kept singing, side-jogging on the inside of the ready-made circle around him.

"_U gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game,_" The team sung at Troy as the guy in question kept going around in a circle between them.

"_I gotta, get my, get my head in the game!_" Troy tried to convince himself, they continued back and forth for a couple of seconds before the team dropped to the floor, leaving Troy the only one standing. He stood in a darkened room while he let out his frustrations and feelings, "_Why am I feeling so wrong,_" He brought his hands up to the sides of his head, looking both frustrated and confused, "_My head's in the game, but my hearts in the song._" He smiled, almost dreamily, "_She makes this feel so right._" His mind instantly going to the beautiful raven head, the one he wished to sing with so badly again. Troy shrugged, his emotions filled with wonder, "_Should I got for it?_" He asked, no one in particular but more to himself. He snapped out of his daze with a jolt, "_Better shake this,_" He told himself, "_Yikes!_" Muttering under his breath before looking at all his team members, he started to dribble the ball as each one of the guys on the outside did dance moves.

The song ended when each of the team shot a basketball towards the hoop, many bouncing off each other but only a few getting in without conflict. "What team?!" Chad shouted to everyone as they were all leaving the gym, not realising that Troy was still in the middle of the gym now holding another basketball in his hands; he was too entranced in his own thoughts.

"Wildcats!" Everyone shouted in glee, psyched that they will win this match. Chad repeated it once before he changed his line, "Wildcats!" He yelled, already knowing what the counter response would be.

"Get your head in the game." Everyone countered, just as Troy lines up his final basketball and shoots it into the hoop; getting it dead in, like always. Troy turned around with a sigh, honestly not knowing what to do; whether he should follow his instincts or follow everyone else like he's always done.

**3****rd**** Person (Callie)**

Callie sat on one of the lab desk chairs, her body twisted to the side slightly so it gave her the chance to see the chalk board as the teacher wrote down the necessary equations; ones that were too easy for Callie to recognise and do herself.

As Callie wrote down everything in to her school notebook, she didn't notice the familiar controlling blonde lean forwards on her elbows; on the other side of the lab desk towards Callie herself. Sharpay had a mysterious look to her face, something that would tell you that she was up to something, which wasn't a very good thing if you knew this girl personally.

"So!" Sharpay chirped, making Callie jumped in her seat slightly, feeling a little startled at the sudden intrusion. Callie glanced at Sharpay in confusion, this was the first time Sharpay had talked to her properly. "It seemed like you knew Troy Bolton." Sharpay stated, acting confused but there was an underline of annoyance in her tone although Callie didn't notice.

Callie pursed her lips slightly in confusion, but shook her head anyway, "Not really," She told the blonde making sure to be polite like she always was, but there were certain things that would bring up her temper, none of which has happened as of yet, "He was just showing me around." She explained, turning down to look at her page wanting to carry on with her school work.

"Well," Sharpay started, wanting to direct this new girl off Troy's tail, "Troy usually doesn't interact with new students." She told the raven head, internally wondering why Troy would show this particular girl around when he had never met her before.

Callie looked up at the chalk board, narrowing her eyes on a particular equation that was written down. "Uh, why not?" She asked, not paying much attention as she was distracted by making sure her own assumption of the particular question was correct, one of the equations written on the board.

Callie looked back down at her paper while Sharpay continued, "It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Thinking this would bother Callie, even just a little bit.

Callie ignored her, finally muttering to herself, not realising that people had heard her; especially the teacher herself. "That should be 16 over pi." She worked out. Beside her Taylor had heard, she looked at her with slightly shock; instantly wanting to know whether she was right.

The science teacher was a little taller than Callie herself, but she wore a pair of black stretchy pants with a long-sleeved blue top that covered her swelling womb and a silky baby blue scarf that hung around her neck loosely; the teacher herself looked to be nearly 7 months pregnant when she turned to the side.

The teacher turned to Callie, "Yes; Miss Montez?" She questioned, thinking that the young girl had asked her a question about a particular part.

"Oh!" Callie exclaimed, realising that she had been heard, "I'm sorry," She apologised before starting to explain herself, "It's just; shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" Callie looked a little hesitant to question the pregnant teacher, but personally not wanting to sound like the brain box she's always been. To the side Sharpay rolled her eyes, looking utterly bored at the lesson itself.

The teacher raised a disbelieving but curious eyebrow to Callie, "16 over pi?" She stated, shaking her head slightly, not willing to believe her own workings were wrong. "That's quite impossible." The woman chuckled slightly before going over to her personal calculator, beginning to redo the question and find out whether or not she was wrong. When she came up with '16 over pi', the teacher herself was both shocked and amazed that Callie had not only seen this but worked it out within a couple of minutes of putting the response up on the board. She let a smile fill her face when she looked up at Callie, "I stand corrected." She turned back to the board, making sure to correct the second equation to the correct answer.

Callie's face turned into a beaming smile, getting a warm feeling of appraisal in the teachers tone, "Oh," The older woman exclaimed, turning back to Callie with a smile, "And, welcome aboard." She greeted, before continuing her lesson but making sure she didn't make another mistake along the way.

Callie looked back down at her notebook, starting to carry on with her work, not realising that on the other side of the table Sharpay sat there with a gaping jaw, before sitting up and tapping her fingers on the solid countertop – trying to think of a plan to get in-between Troy and Callie before any damage happens to her own wants and needs.


	4. Detention

**High School Musical: Detention**

**3****rd**** Person (School)**

Miss Darbus walked around the auditorium stage, telling everyone what to do as it was detention for all the lovely students who decided to use their cell phones this morning. "Gold, more gold!" She ordered a student who was currently making some costumes with a sewing machine by the costume rack, getting everything ready for the Winter Musicale. The student sighed in frustration, but complied with the teachers wishes. This was how every detention went if you had one with Miss Darbus, she would have you constantly work in the theatre area – it was never lines or staying quite, while sitting in a classroom chair.

Miss Darbus walked past Chad and Troy, both of whom were working on the 'tree' prop for the stage, Chad was painting with a tub of grass green paint while Troy was moving up a ladder – ready to attach the paper leaves that were already made when they got there. Miss Darbus gave them both a 'mind check' of approval before moving onto others.

Callie stopped with her paintbrush in the air, she looked up at Troy and Chad for a quick peak but quickly turned away when Darbus walked to her, "Paint! Paint! Let's go!" The woman flicked her wrists towards the half-moon background board, Callie was in the middle of adding finishing touches to it. Callie cringed for a second but lowered her head from where Troy was, and started to paint again - around the tail of the masterpiece.

Miss Darbus walked past and away from Callie, but only for Callie to look up again when she noticed Taylor rushing towards her with a beaming smile like she had just won something special. Taylor stopped in front of Callie with a large fixed grin of excitement, still holding the pieces of paper she found in her locker earlier about Calliana (Callie), "The answer is 'Yes'." She told the raven headed girl, the accomplishment evident in her tone.

Callie looked at Taylor, completely confused as to what she was on about, "Huh?" She halted, stopping the painting session once again, curious as to why Taylor started to say 'Yes' about something – to which she doesn't even know about.

Taylor didn't notice the bewildered look on Callie's face but she continued to explain anyway, "Our scholastic decathlon team has its first match next week," She exclaimed, pointing the papers in her hand, towards Callie, "And, there is certainly a spot for you." She assured, thinking that Callie wanted this spot badly, since she had put articles of herself in her locker.

Callie frowned when she looked closer at the pages, it looked exactly like the webpages with her articles on them, written all about her successes in school. "Where did those come from?" She asked Taylor pointing towards her hand with slight alarm, completely forgetting about the paint and wondering how Taylor suddenly possessed those papers. Callie had a strong feeling that her normal life has now just gone down the toilet; Taylor looked like the kind of person to plead for something for as long as it took, until she got it anyway.

Taylor was the one to look confused now, "Didn't you put them in my locker?" She questioned, now getting why Callie was confused to what she was talking about.

"No." Callie immediately shook her head, both she and Taylor were wondering who could have done that.

Taylor shrugged it off after a mili-second, "Well," She continued, forgetting the problem, "We'd love to have you on the team." She told Callie, knowing that if they had her on their school team – they would most definitely win the competition by a land-slide. Neither she nor Callie noticed Ryan and Sharpay grinning in accomplishment near them, obviously overhearing the conversation. "We meet almost every day after school." Callie made a heavy sigh of confliction, she felt stuck once again – she wanted to have a break from being the school's freaky genius girl and again, it looks like she won't be. "Please?" Taylor pleaded, wanting a positive answer; one that confirms Callie would join them and help win the completion for the school.

Callie shook her head, trying to find an excuse, "I need to catch up on the curriculum here." She explained, trying to get out of the opportunity, "Before I think of joining any clubs."

Suddenly, a perky voice made both girls look to the side, "Well, what a perfect way to get caught up in school," Sharpay congratulated with a large sneaky grin plastered on her face, her plan was working out well so far – and it would work! "Meeting with the smartest kids in school." She turned to Taylor, "What a generous offer, Taylor."

Neither girl noticed Miss Darbus come up behind them, not pleased that they were just talking and not doing anything, "So many new faces in detention today." She commented, she wore a pleased grin on her face when the sudden thought came to her, "I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand." She walked away from the girls as they departed from each other, all of them going back to their own little projects. "And while we are working, let up probe the mounting evils of cell phones." Darbus announced, starting to let out her own hatred for the little noise devices.

~ 8 ~

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell-phone abuse is ringing in the theatre-" Miss Darbus continued to rant, not realising that to the side; Chad had called asleep in the little 'peep hole' inside the tree as Troy dangled one of the attached leaves in his face for amusement. "What temerity!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands slightly to prove her points, "The theatre is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy."

Miss Darbus was rudely interrupted by an older masculine voice, one that she had encountered many times before, "Where's my team, Darbus!" Coach Bolton exclaimed. He had just come from the gym, practically fuming at the idea of his own son and Chad were in a detention; which they had just so happened to get from his arch-nemesis. Darbus.

Coach Bolton looked up at the stage and saw the familiar figures of Troy sitting in a 'tree' prop and Chad inside it, looking out of the peeping hold at the centre of the tree. "What the heck are those two doing in a tree?!" He demanded, waving him hand up to the stage as he fast walked down the long isle of the seating room area of the auditorium.

"It's called crime and punishment Bolton," Miss Darbus retorted, feeling smug. "Besides," She drawled, loving the looked of annoyance on the coach's face, "Proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul." She moved her hand down, gesturing her own body after turning to the stage to prove her point.

Coach Bolton gritted his teeth for a moment, "Can we have a talk, please." He noted, waving his arm between him and the infuriating drama teacher. He turned his attention to a now awake Chad and a slightly shocked Troy, still hanging around a tree. "And you two," He made sure the two boys could hear him, "In the gym now!" He ordered, now wanting to deal with their behaviour of landing themselves in detention right now, as he was about to knock heads once again with that Darbus, and possible the headmaster once again to complain.

Troy quickly maneuvered himself down the ladder, but grabbed Chad as he got to the bottom. Chad was clutching onto the basketball he always carried around with, like it was his lifeline. Troy dragged him out, trying to ignore the amount of eyes that were on them as they walked out of the room.

Callie stopped painting once again, making a frown of sympathy just knowing that Troy and Chad weren't going to get off that easy. She felt a little sorry for him but Callie knew that she wouldn't want to be in his seat right now.

~ 8 ~

Callie walked across the school grass as the final bell went which made it the end of the school day, her school bag was hooked over her right shoulder as she walked beside Taylor, who was currently still begging her to join the scholastic decathlon team. "We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon," Taylor explained as she dragged her small suit case behind her on its wheels. "You could be our answered prayer." She stated, hoping that would win the new girl over.

Callie shook her head, with a small smile. "I really need to just focus on my studies for now, and now that my sisters back at University for another year my mom needs all the help she can get for the house to be set up." She told Taylor, although the part about the house was slightly wrong – it was already set up except from a couple of things that needed to be put out in the next few nights. "Maybe, next year." Callie suggested.

Callie suddenly stopped and turned to Taylor, "What do you know about Troy Bolton?" She asked, wanting to know everything about him. She was more than curious about Troy himself but, she wanted to get to know him more – get closer to him. Ever since they had sung that first song together over the holidays, she felt more connected to him than ever – especially since they now go to the same school together, even the same home room class.

"Troy?" Taylor raised an eyebrow to the raven head, "Hmm." She hummed, bending down to collapse the handle of the small suitcase so it was easier to pick up. Callie just smiled, waiting to know more as she saw a look of information come across Taylors face. Taylor looked like one of those girls who knew practically everything about a school as well, "Well, I'm not an expert on that particular sub-species." Callie brushed away some of her pitch black hair to behind her ears as she continued to listen to her, "However, unless you speak cheerleader."

The two of the walk up to the cheerleaders, which consisted of skinny girls who were all head over heels for the basketball players. "Oh, my gosh!" Taylor exclaimed with a very fake excited tone but acted like one of those girls that would go ballistic at the mention of Troy Bolton, her hands were moving like she was fanning herself, "Isn't Troy Bolton just the hottest super-bum?" Callie looked a little uncomfortable as she pushed her way past the several cheerleaders to get to Taylor, but smiled slightly in amusement when all of them started to giggle in excitement.

Taylor grabbed Callie's hand and dragged her away from the crowd, not wanting to get squished by the dunder heads of the East High cheerleaders. Taylor and Callie smiled at each other, stopping after a moment, "See what I mean?" Taylor questioned, making Callie grin but mostly in disbelief at the attitude of those girls.

Callie shook her head, "I don't know how to speak cheerleader," She admitted, not even willing to try to either.

Taylor nodded, like it was a sign of approval, "That is why we exist in an alternate universe to Troy the basketball boy." She rolled her eyes, at even the mention of the name.

"But," Callie began, wondering if anyone actually knew Troy or whether they were basing their thoughts off the fact that he plays basketball for the school, "Have you ever got to know him?" She asked. She saw a different side to Troy at the lodge during Christmas, she really liked that side of him but it felt like everyone at East High only knew the one side to him, not the carefree version of Troy she had personally met.

"Watch how it works tomorrow when you have lunch with us." Taylor told Callie, knowing that most of the show would be within the cafeteria anyway. She pointed over her shoulder to the cheerleaders, "Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail buds." She waved her finger nails to prove her point.

Callie had a sheepish looked on her face and raised her hands for show, "My nail buds are history." She told Taylor, but she never saw the true importance of something like that unlike her sister.

Taylor grinned and held up her own, "Sister!" She exclaimed, in excitement. They each grabbed on another's hand and walked off, both ready to go home after the long day of school.

**Fav, Follow, Review. (Smiley face)**


	5. Auditions

**I got a comment/question from a guest today and here is the answer – 'Yes, I will be going all three movies. I wouldn't feel right if I just did the one.'**

**THERE IS A NEW CLOTHING FOR THIS CHAPTER. Under 'callie school day 2' – find on Polyvore like all the others…**

**High School Musical: Auditions**

**3rd Person (School)**

The next morning everyone strolled into the homeroom class at a steady pace.

"Just something for you," Sharpay handed Miss Darbus a small object as a gift before she turned and headed back to her own seat, moving past the incoming students from the doorway of homeroom.

At the back of the room Callie sat on her desk, her left leg hanging over her right knee; watching the door for any sign of Troy. Troy came in just as the bell went, Callie slid of her desk and she smiled at Troy when he looked up at her – reacting the same way she did.

Callie wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were held up by a thin black belt, her t-shirt was a light blue button down cotton shirt and for shoes she wore her well-used red and white sneakers. On her wrist held a bracelet that her sister had made for her a while back and for her hair, she opted to braid it in a side; four-strand braid.

Miss Darbus came up behind Troy, who was still standing which his back to her and staring at Callie, "Well," She spoke up her naturally stern voice, "I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday people, correct?" Troy and Callie slipped into their seats along with others who haven't yet. Troy turned in his seat, catching Callie's eye and smiling. Callie let out a low giggle, turning her face down to her desk wanting to stop before the teacher saw. "If not, there are a few dressing rooms that need painting."

"Now," Darbus announced, walking back up to the front of the class and stepped on her mini-stage that held her comfortable sofa-chair, "This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions." Sharpay turned to her brother, her face split into a very delighted grin and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Both single and paired," The teacher continued, ignoring Sharpay's usual antics, "I will be in the theatre until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit." Darbus slowly extended her arms up to her sides as she spoke, like she was creating a dream within her own words.

Chad leaned forwards, grabbing Troy's shoulder and whispers when no one was looking, "What time is she due back on the mother ship." He chuckled, before going back to his original position where he held a basketball to his chest. Troy let out a forced laugh, but kept it low so he wouldn't get into trouble – really, he was still planning on going to those auditions to see; both what is was like and if Callie was going to turn up and audition. This morning he had checked the list once again to see if her name was on it, but there wasn't any sign of it on there.

Miss Darbus's voice interrupted their mocking fest, "-Discussing the importance of Shakespeare-" Darbus continued until the first bell went, signifying that it was the end of the homeroom period.

~ 8 ~

Troy placed his books back into his locker and closed it just as Chad came up beside him. It was just about to turn into free period and unfortunately he was now going to have to lie to his best friend. Knowing Chad; he would have suggested that they do something together to do with a basketball but today he needed to get to those auditions without him or anyone knowing.

"Hey, what's up man?" Chad greeted, his basketball stowed under his right armpit as he and Troy walked down the crowded hallway. Troy was about to open his mouth, but Chad cut him off, "So, the teams hitting the gym during free period. What should we run?" He asked, turning to Troy.

"Uhhh," Troy thought for a moment, what would be the best excuse for this moment of time? "I can't make it, dude," He started, finally finding something in this brain of his but knew it was very weak, "I gotta catch up on some homework."

Chad let out a disbelief laugh, "What?" He questioned, a little shocked, "Hello, it's only the second day back." He told Troy, what kind of teacher gives someone homework of the second day back of school? "I'm not even behind homework yet," Pointing to himself, "And I've been behind on homework since preschool." He joked, trying to figure out the real reason why Troy was ditching basketball during the free period – which was something he has never done before.

Troy laughed, although it felt really fake – which it was of course, he just needed to get away from Chad and figure out how to get into that stage room without being seen or heard, "That's hilarious," Troy commented, smacking Chad in the chest slightly. He stopped and turned to his best friend, "I'll catch you later." He told him, before fast walking down the hallway but instantly having a gut feeling that Chad would follow him to try and work out the real reason why he was ditching free-period basketball practice.

Chad just stood there for a moment before scoffing, "Homework?" He repeated, like it was a joke, "There's no way," He shook his head, before following Troy to wherever he was going.

Troy walked, at a marginally fast rate down the hallway; before turning into one of the classrooms that he knew had two doors attached to it, making it the best room to double back and avoid Chad from following him or even realise what he had done to get away from him.

Troy felt eyes on him went he went to say 'Hey,' to the students that were already sitting on the desks – just chatting about normal things. "What is he doing?" Chad whispered to himself, but suddenly he felt a hand grab his. Looking up, it was another student giving him one of those 'guy handshakes', "Hey man." He greeted, watching the other guy walk into the room that Troy was currently in. But, when Chad looked back into the room, his eyes widen when he saw no sight of the basketball captain sitting with the bundle of students.

As Chad poked his head round the corners, trying to see Troy – he never even realised that Troy had come up behind him, walking past like a regular student. When Troy got to the stairway, he glided down the stairs quickly, not willing to take the chance of Chad trying to catch him again.

Troy ran outside, knowing a short-cut. When he heard a teacher come out of one of the back doors – he leaned against the wall and pretended he was just there casually; but luckily the teacher never even glanced at him. He let out a relieved breath before going over to another corner, but his eyes widen when he caught sight of his own father walking out of the back door and notice him. Troy slid behind a wall, moving around so he couldn't get seen.

Coach Bolton looked around the corner of the wall, he was so sure that he had just seen his own son outside – but when he looked behind the wall, there was nothing and no one there. He shook his head, he must be going crazy…

Troy moved through the garage part of the school, his arms crossed against his chest – now trying to get away from his own father. He hid behind a shell of a car before moving on; towards the door that lead to inside the school. Just as he was about to rush through the door, he never noticed one of the mechanics standing by it.

Troy let out a breezy chuckle trying his best to act casual, "Short-cut." He told the man; the guy looked down at his watch, "I'm late for class." Troy lied, before opening the door and running out not willing to stay any longer.

~ 8 ~

When Troy finally got into the theatre area, he hid behind a janitor wheeled station he found backstage; he decided to stay by the entrance of the theatre just as Darbus spoke from the stage, "-We have many roles to cast and final call-backs will be next week." She announced, not seeing Troy at all from where he hid behind the now stationary janitors cart, "First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling," She tilted her head slightly while speaking in a lower tone and held her glasses as they fell to her nose for a moment, "Better to hear it from me now, than from your friends later." Her glasses went back to normal and she started speaking loudly again, "Our composer, Kelsi Nielson, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to call-backs." Darbus gestured the small girl beside her who was smiling slightly, before heading over to her piano. Miss Darbus arm went up "Shall we!" She told everyone, moving back over to her little table waiting for the auditions to begin.

~ 8 ~

(First singer with curly hair)

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

_That you were right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know-_

She stood there like she had forgotten the words, but her voice alone made Sharpay cringe at the tone.

Miss Darbus frowned and waved her hand, "Next!" She yelled, writing something down in her little notepad.

(Alan)

Alan sung in a very dead, no toned voice but looked very bored even though he tried to be happy while he sung.

_It's hard to believe _

_That I couldn't sneeze…see-_

"Alan?" Miss Darbus tried to interrupt, but Alan kept on going. Sharpay and Ryan's mouths gaped at him in shock as they heard his own error in the song.

_ That you were always right there next to … beside me-_

Miss Darbus took a sip from her slightly warm coffee, "Alan," She began, "I admire your pluck-" She was cut off again by Alan, still singing. "As you're singing-"

_This feeling's like no other-_

"That's a wonderful tie you're wearing!" Miss Darbus commented to him, successfully getting him to stop singing and look up at her, "Next!" She shouted to the side lines, awaiting for the next person to audition as Alan rubbed his tie with a glimmer of appreciation.

(Third singer)

The blonde was leaning against the piano as Kelsi played, looking straight at Miss Darbus.

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

She pointed and winked at Darbus, who did it back but looked extremely uncomfortable doing it.

_That you were always there beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

The girl shrugged slightly with a smile before pointing at the teacher again, giving another wink in her direction. "Uh," Darbus waved her hands, stopping the singing, "Stop." She demanded, not wanting to see any more of that.

(Cindra)

Cindra held the music sheet about 10 inches away from her face as she belted out the song, but it came out like an opera – her voice sung in very high notes and went on for a very long time.

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for-_

Everyone in the auditorium held their hands to their ears to try and block out the sound of her last verse. Kelsie stopped playing and blinked, trying to get out the ringing tone from her ear canals.

"Ah Cindra," Miss Darbus started, getting back the feeling to her ears as she brushed them with the backs of her hands, "What courage to pursue a not that has not been accessed in the natural world, bravo." She waved her hand, "Brava, but perhaps the spring musicale." She suggested, but basically placing a look on her face that basically said, 'I hope not though'.

Cindra peddled back, looking stumped and looked back at Kelsie – but she just gave the girl a 'Sorry, try better next time' look. Cindra composed herself and let out a squeaky huff, before turning around and leaving the stage.

_(Dancing Boy)_

_The dancing boy started doing many different gymnastic twists and twirl which everyone seemed very impressed with, however – when he glided himself off the stage a bit, his socks made him slide into a pile of props, evidently landing him in a scuffle._

Miss Darbus cringed, wondering if the boy was okay before yelling, "Next!"

(Disturbed twins)

_It's hard to believe _(Girl opens up her arms but then hid behind her hands) _that I could not see_

_Can't see _(Boy covered his face with his hands)

Miss Darbus head slumped onto her hand in boredom but also exhaustion, she hadn't had much luck in the single auditions so far but this one was by far – the most disturbing.

(The girl waved her arms in a wiggle motion, towards her boy partner)_ That you were right beside me._

_Beside me _(The boy copied the girl's action)

_Thought I was alone _(Girl)

_Alone _(Boy)

_With no one to hold _(Girl crouched)

_To hold _(Boy gets down beside the girl)

(Girl turned to him once again and wiggled her arms towards the boy)_ But you were right beside me_

_Beside me _(Boy copies her before each of them roll onto their side; walking on their hands and knees - going different ways from each other)

"Well," Miss Darbus began, feeling very disturbed by the very audition but Ryan and Sharpay were just extremely shocked at the performance. "That was just, very disturbing!" She exclaimed,"Go see a counsellor, uhhh-" She shuddered before opening up her booklet and writing something down. "Next!" She yelled to the back of the stage, waiting for the next person to come on.

~ 8 ~

By the entrance of the auditorium, Callie spotted Troy hiding behind the Janitor's mop station. Callie bit her lip, a small smirk coming onto her face as she tip-toed behind the boy in question. "Hey!" She greeted, and let out a small giggle when Troy jumped in shock – twisting behind him before letting out a breath of relief when he saw it was only Callie. "So, you decided to sign up for something?" She asked with a grin, looking between him and the stage. Really she was hoping that Troy had signed up to audition after all, she herself was too nervous to actually try out for the part but she wanted to try – her nerves kept stopping her.

"Uh," Troy began, moving over to her so he wasn't behind the mop anymore, "No." He shook his head with a small smile of his own, "You?" He questioned, hoping for a 'Yes'.

Callie pursed her lips nervously as she shook her head, "No." She confirmed, but looked at him curiously, then at the mop, "Um, why are you hiding behind a mop?" Troy let out an uncomfortable chuckle before using one of his hands to move the janitor station away from him. Callie sighed but nodded, figuring out why, "Your friends don't know you're here, do they?" She realised putting her hands in her pant pockets, looking him up and down as she came to the conclusion.

"Right." Troy nodded, he looked at the stage just as Callie does the same. Up on stage, right at that moment was a coloured girl with hair braids covering her head, standing there looking completely stuck on what to sing – but she looked more than petrified to be standing up there.

"Thank you," Miss Darbus told her, waving her hand to go, "Next!" She shouted as the girl ran away, going behind the stage once again.

"Miss Darbus is a little-" Troy tried to find the right word, "Harsh."

Callie's eyes widen in mock shock as she turned to Troy, "Is the Wildcat superstar afraid?" She let a teasing grin reach her lips as she suggested that to him.

"No!" Troy immediately protested with a small laugh, he wasn't the type of guy to get afraid over a teacher, "I'm just-" He turned serious, "Scared." He admitted.

"Me too," Callie nodded, her nerves curling inside of her, "Usually."

"And for the lead of Minnie and Arnold," Darbus began, making Callie and Troy's eyes widen in fear as they pulled the janitor's trolley back to them; so each of them hid without being seen, "We only have one couple signed up, Sharpay and Ryan." She smiled a little, glancing at the two star drama students, "I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall."

Sharpay and Ryan got up in union but just as Ryan went to leave the chair first, Sharpay halted him with her hand before walking past him like she owned the place. Ryan rolled his eyes before putting his chin up once again, moving behind his sister to get up on stage.

Ryan and Sharpay got up on stage to get ready while Callie grabbed Troy's hand unconsciously and took him to one of the back seats of the auditorium and sat down next to each other, both wanting to see how well Sharpay and Ryan actually were going to do.

Kelsie stood up as Ryan walked past her, "Um, what key?" She asked, needing to know how she needs to start the song so they could perform properly.

"Oh," Ryan began, waving her off, "We had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." He told her before turning on his heels and continuing to set up the arrangement for him and his sister's performance.

"Oh," Kelsie muttered, feeling downhearted and falling back onto her pianist chair with a disappointed and defeated huff.

Sharpay walked to the middle of the stage and snapped her fingers, telling the curtains to close – which they did. Ryan stood next to her just as the curtain fully closed and both he and Sharpay did their breathing exercises – which consisted of waving their fingers and flapping their lips together.

Sharpay and Ryan turned their faces to neutral until Sharpay pointed at the person with the music box, "Go!" She commanded, before she and her brother held out their hands beyond the curtain line – which meant on the other side you could only see their hands clicking. Sharpay clicked 6 times when the music started while Ryan did it for 7 as they went with the beat. Each sibling grabbed their microphones before singing when the curtain opened fully.

Ryan started to sing first,_ "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see."_

"_That you were always there beside me," _Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other as they 'found' each other, but they sung at the same time, _"Thought I was alone with no one to hold." _Sharpay and Ryan crossed paths before looking at each other again, _"But you were always there beside me."_

Sharpay move her hips to the side, her arm going downwards while Ryan did the opposite,_ "This feelings like no other."_

"_I want you to know," _They balanced each other's voices out,_ "I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do," _The siblings pointed at each other,_ "I've never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you." _Sharpay walked forwards,_ "So lonely before," _They both twisted in a circle before 'finding' each other again,_ "I finally found, what I've been looking for." _Sharpay handed Ryan her microphone before tap dancing around him in a circle.

Sharpay snatched her mic back before singing on her own as Ryan made a cartwheel in front of her,_ "So good to be seen, so good to be heard."_

"_Don't have to say a word." _Both Sharpay and Ryan used their fingers to zip their lips.

Ryan took centre stage,_ "For so long I was lost," _He sung as Sharpay placed her hand over his eyes before tapping his shoulder as she crossed his path from behind,_ "So good to be found."_

Sharpay grabbed his hand as he twisted her in a circle,_ "I'm lovin having you around-"_

Ryan had solo as he let go of his sister,_ "This feelings like no other."_

Sharpay flicked her hair over her shoulder as she joined her brother,_ "I want you to know," _She rose her finger up into the air as she held the note.

In the back of the auditorium Callie and Troy were sitting in the furthest seats back and they lowered themselves as each of them watch the sibling's performance. They watched in interest, not realising how close they were next to each other as they did so.

"_I've never had someone that knows me like you do," _The siblings continued, Sharpay pushed her brothers shoulder slightly as if telling him to turn around, _"The way you do," _Ryan turned and both he and Sharpay clicked their fingers as they slow walked,_ "I've never had someone as good for me as you_," Ryan started to do a jazz squared which ended up with him bumping into Sharpay who was currently behind him._ "No one like you, so lonely before," _They wrapped their arms around their own bodies,_ "I've finally found, what I've been looking for-"_

Sharpay and Ryan grabbed onto each other's microphones before skipping side to side as they sung the last verse,_ "Do, do, do, do." _They continued,_ "Do, do, do, do, do, do."_

"_Whoa, oh, oh, oh." _The two of them twist around into opposite spots,_ "Do, do, do, do, do, do –" _They finished with both of them leaning against each other as the music stopped. At the back Callie smiled a little, finding the performance actually good, but it didn't seem like a song that should have been arranged like that.

Sharpay didn't move her lips that much but hissed to her brother, "I told you not to do the jazz squares," Relating it towards the near catastrophe during the song when Ryan bumped into her doing that move they had previously removed.

Ryan just smiled, staying in his final position, "It's a crowd favorite," He countered, "Everybody loves a good jazz square."

There was still silence until Sharpay sent a narrowed look towards Kelsie; who immediately put on a fake smile and started to clap like she meant it and everyone quickly followed as a large applause broke out in the theatre.

Ryan and Sharpay bowed to the audience, holding hands as they did so.

"Well," Darbus began, getting up from her seat which caused both Callie and Troy to hide further down behind the back chairs, "Is there any last minute sign ups?" She called, twisting her body behind her to see if there were any stray hands lingering in the small crowd. Troy and Callie slowly moved out from behind the chairs and made their way back to the entrance hall, all for leaving now but evidently they stayed there.

Up on stage Ryan was telling people they needed fans for the drama club. Callie and Troy lingered by the entrance still; but noticed the small squabble with Kelsie and Sharpay taking place, which meant Sharpay was making Kelsie seem like a nobody compared to her.

"Any last minute sign ups?" Miss Darbus called again, looking around once more but seeing no one. Callie and Troy looked behind the wall, but Callie bit her lip looking both nervous and thoughtful about a certain decision she was about to make. "No? Good. Done." Miss Darbus flicked her hand before turning of the small desk lamp on her audition desk.

Callie ignored Troy when he said they should go and moved forwards into the middle of the isle of the theatre, "I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus." She announced, wringing her hands together trying to fight the nerves as she walked forwards further down the aisle.

Behind her Troy looked on at her both shocked and in disbelief, "What?!" He made a whispered cry, his mouth gaping open. His hands when over his face as he made an internal groan; already knowing what his mind was going to do about the situation.

"Timeline's mean something in the world of theatre young lady," Darbus turned to Callie, looking stern, "The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other pairs." She explained, ready to leave but Troy's voice came out of nowhere.

"I'll sing with her!" Troy called out, coming out from behind the wall, holding his hand up before walking forwards to stand next to Callie.

Miss Darbus looked at Troy Bolton skeptically like this was some kind of joke, "Troy Bolton," She drawled, not able to contain just a bit of shock of actually seeing him in a theatre willingly, "Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" She questioned, holding a folder of the audition results close to her.

"Team." Troy corrected; finally reaching Callie who smiled, looking hopeful that they'd get to try out together.

"Ah!" Darbus exclaimed, strolling towards the pair of students slowly.

"But, I'm here alone," Troy continued, "Actually, I'm here to sing with her," Gesturing the raven head beside him.

"Yes, well," Miss Darbus made a sarcastic smile, still thinking this one of those practical jokes, "We take these shows very seriously here at East High." She shrugged, "I called for the pair's audition and you didn't respond, free period is now over."

"She has an amazing voice," Troy tried. Callie looked down, her heart deflating knowing she had missed her chance because of her stupid nerves.

"Perhaps the next musicale." Darbus said to him before continuing her journey past him and out of the theatre, the way that the two students had come in from.

There was a moment of silence until Kelsie tripping on her piano chair sounded, making both Troy and Callie run up to her to see if she was okay while ignoring their own thoughts. Troy and Callie started to pick up the music sheets that had fallen onto the floor when Kelsi tripped, "So, you're a composer right?" Troy spoke up but he only got a neutral stare. "You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" Kelsie grabbed the papers from his hands still not answering, "And the entire show?" This time he got a small nod from the girl. Troy smiled, "Well, that's really cool," He held out his hand, willing to help her up, "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." All three of them slowly got up from the floor.

Callie looked at Troy with a small grin as she saw the real Troy come out, "So, why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" He asked curiously. "I mean," He continued, "It is your show."

Kelsie blinked in shock and confusion, "It is?" She questioned, how was it her show? She just wrote the songs.

Troy nodded, "Isn't the composer of a show; kind of like the playmaker in basketball?" He reasoned.

Kelsie frowned, she knew nothing about basketball, "A playmaker?"

"The one that makes everyone else look good." He smiled at her, "Without you there would be no show, you're the playmaker Kelsie."

"I am?" Kelsie started to feel her face blush with embarrassment. She glanced at her piano before looking at the two of them, she had heard that they wanted to give an audition earlier but Miss Darbus wouldn't hear them out, "Do you want to hear how the duet was supposed to sound?" She didn't wait for an answer as she quickly went over to her piano and brought out the right music sheets for Callie and Troy to look at as they sung.

Troy cleared his throat before looking down at the pages, reading off the lyrics,_ "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see," _He glanced at Callie who wore her sweet smile on her face,_ "You were always there beside me."_

Kelsie started to sing with Callie, getting her into the rhythm but quickly dropped when she got it,_ "Thought I was alone with no one to hold."_

"_But you were always there beside me," _Troy and Callie sung together,_ "This feeling's like no other, I want you to know that I've never had someone that knows me like you do." _The two of them looked at each other as they continued, _"The way you do, and I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you." _They both looked down at the lyrics,_ "So lonely before, I finally found." _Troy and Callie gazed into each other eyes as they finished,_ "What I've been looking for-."_

"_Whoo-ooooh." _Callie finished, not taking her eyes off of Troy.

The two of them blinked before glancing at Kelsie, "Wow." Troy commented, not really knowing much else to say, "That's nice." He seemed to love singing at that moment with Callie, he felt like himself again – the version of Troy he's never really been able to bring out yet.

Footsteps were heard from the entrance and the familiar voice of Miss Darbus entered the large room, "Bolton!" She called, "Montez!" Both Troy and Callie turned around a little startled, "You have a callback." She told them, their voices were amazing – she had stayed hidden where Callie and Troy were before but she was actually curious as to how their voices were. Darbus turned to the pianist, "Kelsie, give them the duet from the second act – work on it with them." She grinned before turning to leave, but this time not going back.

Kelsie stood up, looking completely excited that Callie and Troy were in. She would much rather those two get the part for the musicale than Sharpay and Ryan, those two would just mess everything up – especially the songs since when she wrote them, see made them to be slow rather than the upbeat version that the siblings had made. Kelsie grabbed two spare music sheets that had 'Breaking Free' on it, which was the duet for the next act – she passed one to Callie and Troy each, "If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class," Kelsie began to talk quite fast, Callie was eager to listen but Troy's head was still trying to wrap around the very idea of him being in an musical audition, "Or you can come to my house for breakfast," She suggested, "I have a piano, we can rehearse there," She rambled on, not noticing Troy walk away slightly with a dumbfounded expression as he flipped through the music sheet, "After school, before school whatever works. After basketball class." She continued.

Troy ignored Kelsie and whispered to himself, "What?" Wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

**Fav, Follow, Review.**

**I'll say this every chapter most likely. I think this is the longest chapter so far for this story, 5,200 words + wow!**

**Oh! Just another quick note! Captain America 2 is out now – or at least in our nearest Costco and as long as I can find the transcript or the movie online, I will be doing fanfic on it. Ever since the movie came out in cinema I've been wanting to do it. I'm hoping to have it up in the next week or so, depending on my homework schedule. **


	6. Callback's

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my 'Spark' readers, BurnedSpy. If it wasn't for them, this fic probably wouldn't have been updated until the beginning of next year.**

**[Polyvore] Clothing – 'callie call backs'**

**High School Musical: Callback's**

Calliana maneuvered through the vast amounts of people who seemed to be singing and dancing to their hearts content, she missed several people who nearly hit her while Taylor followed closely behind, doing the exact same. She wore a pair of tight black pants, a bright teal blue long-sleeved sweater that fell lose from her skin a little and her black and white sneakers fit snugly over her feet. Her hair was hauled up in a curly-strand ponytail to keep the hair out of her face.

The raven head finally turned to her friend as everyone suddenly stopped to stare at them, "Taylor," She muttered, glancing to the side, "Why are they staring at us?" If felt both creepy and unnerving to have so many people looking at them. But it felt like it was mostly her, she could feel a glare hit her from a mile away – even though she didn't know why.

Taylor shook her head to the girl next to her, "They're staring at just you Callie. Not me."

Callie blinked, shocked, "Because of the callback's?" Her anxiety was starting to rise at the notion that everyone in the school had found out about that, also the part where she was partnered with Troy Bolton. East High's top basketball star. "I can't have people staring at me, I just can't." At that moment, everyone continued what they were doing before, singing and dancing.

The raven head tried to move out of the way again, suddenly wanting to get out of the room as quick as possible. She tried to walk away as she passed the stairs, her mind vaguely noticing the uptight blonde and her twin coming down them, prowling the area with superiority. Without even looking at her feet, she didn't realise there was a spilt milk carton fallen on the floor until her foot slipped on the milky white substance. Her tray fell through the air at an impressive height until a high pitched female scream and a slosh of ingredients sounded throughout the atrium.

Callie turned around, her mouth gaping as she felt the loss of breathe from her lungs. Her eyes were wide in embarrassment and shock, "I am so sorry," She immediately spout out of her mouth as she regained her voice, her hands trying to clean off the bits of meat lasagna from Sharpay's pink-flowered outfit. The blonde looked like she was having a panic attack on the spot, everyone in the room's attention had sparked to that one spot, not making Callie's situation any better.

Callie felt arms around her upper body, pulling her away from the over-exaggerating blonde. Taylor guided the raven head through the crowd, trying to help her friend keep at least a sliver of dignity before it was crushed by Sharpay and her ridiculous ways.

~ 8 ~

Troy stood at the bottom of the opposite stairs, he had noticed Callie being dragged out of the room by Taylor McKessie not a moment ago from the area where the high pitched, familiar scream came from. He felt the urge to follow them and make sure the raven head was okay, but decided against it when Chad, his best friend, was standing right next to him with a noticeable scowl on his face.

His eyes wandered over to where the high pitched scream had come from, he distantly heard something about 'basketball robots' until he watched the familiar twin blonde turn on her heals sharply and leave the room. He turned to Chad who had a hard look on his face, "What happened?" Wanting to know badly as it seemed to include Calliana.

Chad turned to him, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "Well, let's see-" He began, putting up his fingers as he counted the many things that have been shaped out of place, "you missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical." He glanced to everyone in the room, "And now, suddenly people are confessing!" He saw Zeke start to walk past them, he instantly grabbed onto the fellow basketball player's arm and pulled him towards the duo, seeing the desert in a pot grasped inside the man's hands.

"Oh, and Zeke." Pointing to his fellow coloured friend to prove a point to Troy, or at least try to, "Zeke is baking…crème brulee!"

Troy frowned, interested as he turned to his friend with the creamy desert, "What's that?" He inquired, looking at the food with a curious gaze.

Zeke grinned, happy that Troy seemed to be interested in what he had been making, "It's a creamy custard with a caramelised surface." He explained in a rush, looking at his masterpiece with proudness, "It's really satisfying." He couldn't help but chuckle as Troy looked like he wanted to gobble the item up.

Chad groaned lowly, that wasn't what he had planned, "Oh, shut up Zeke!" Snapping at his friend, frustration rolling off his shoulders at miles per minute as the basketball leader didn't seem to get what the bad part of all this was.

Zeke wandered away, crestfallen but his mind bounced back to the many recipes he was going to try as soon as he got home.

Chad turned back to Troy who had now deposited himself at one of the lunch tables, "Look…do you see what's happening here, man?" Trying to get through that thick Bolton skull he's known since they were in pre-school. Troy grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich from the home-packed lunch his mother made for him this morning, he was about to take a bite out of it till Chad continued to rant, "Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing." The bushy haired friend gestured over to the couple of geeks sitting in the corner near their own spots, "Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think that they can talk to us." Troy looked over, not really seeing the problem, why did they have to stay apart in different groups anyway?

"Look, the skater dudes are mingling!" Chad exclaimed, pointing to a guy wearing baggy clothing but looking nothing like they did, 'cool' wise. A "Yo" was called over to them as Troy turned to look as well.

The coloured skinned best friend turned back to the basketball superstar, "Suddenly people think that they can do other stuff. Ok, stuff that's not their stuff!" Troy turned away from him in thought but the guy just continued on, his voice getting harder, like a lecture. "You're thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week." With that, Chad pushed away the food tray he had for himself, leaving Troy to simmer in his packed lunch and wondering what to do next.

~ 8 ~

Callie sighed as she and Taylor had finally been able to find a table where they could eat their lunch, well, Taylor's lunch. It had only been 10 minutes ago that the whole fiasco had happened. The raven head felt a small amount of guilt press inside her gut when she thought about the blonde, she practically humiliated both Sharpay and herself in that lunch room. She had kept her head down to hide her face as Taylor guided her out to stop herself from making a mess of things, at least not more than they already were.

"Sharpay's really mad at me isn't she," Callie tried to make conversation after the silence had become too much, "I said I was sorry, but, she doesn't really seem like the kind of person who would just take a simple apology and forget about it."

Taylor looked over at Callie sympathetically, knowing that most of Sharpay's wrath would be going to this very girl, "Look," She began, lowering her fork a little as she raised her head higher, "No one, has beaten out Sharpay for a musical since kindergarten." She, herself had shocked that Callie's name had come up on the callback's list – she really wanted the raven head to join the decathlon team so they could finally win this year, maybe she still could?

"I-I wasn't trying to beat anyone out," Callie immediately retorted, feeling anxiety crawl back under her skin. She just wanted to do something out of character, yet, something she really did like – singing with Troy, "We didn't even audition, we were just singing." Trying to explain, even though that had been the original intention – neither of them had known that Miss Darbus had hidden herself away so she could hear how they sounded together.

Taylor simply shook her head sadly, "You won't convince Sharpay of that." She had completely ignored her food at this point, "I'm telling you; if that girl could play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be out of a job."

Callie's body slumped into her seat sadly, "I told you; it just happened," Her voice drifted off as her head now rested on her hand but her face was still looking towards her friend, "But I liked it." A ghost smile lit up on the raven head's lips, the pang of excitement growing in her adrenaline when she thought about the next time she would be practicing the song with Troy. "A lot."

Taylor couldn't resist smiling, even just a little. That girl was nearly head over heels for that boy and whether she knows it or not, some people may not take too kindly to it, but the singing thing was more of an issue at this moment.

Callie straightened herself out, finding something else to ask, "Did you ever feel like there's this whole other side of you, just waiting to come out?" Thinking back to the way she sung freely on stage when Troy was with her, it made her feel safe and … amazing.

The other girl's face turned thoughtful, "No," Shaking her head in denial, "Not really." She let out a chuckle while the raven head's shoulders became disheartened again at the response. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, the sound echoing throughout the school.

Callie sighed as she got up, following Taylor as they drifted off to separate classes for the day.

**Sorry about the late update again, I just have to worry about work until next year now meaning I have so much more time to work on my stories. YEY!**


End file.
